


Valetine's Day

by thegreatseulgi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaeno, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatseulgi/pseuds/thegreatseulgi
Summary: That a one shot about Lee Jeno and Jaemin not knowing what to do in the Valentine's Day.





	Valetine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that I wrote. Sorry for my bad english and I hope you like it.

**_Part 1 –_ _Should I like someone?_ **

 

It was Valentine's Day weekend and all my friends would hang out with someone, I wondered if I should call some girl to go out with me, but I had no idea who to call. That's when I sent a text to Jaemin saying:

\- Na Na, are you going to call someone to go out on Valentine's Day?

One of the things I like most about Jaemin is that he always responds quickly and soon he answered that he would not call anyone, whom he wanted to call would probably call someone else or not want to go out with him. I was a bit sorry for him and I ended up answering:

\- Shall we do something together?" Maybe go ice cream and listen to music here in my dorm afterwards.

We arranged to meet at an ice cream parlor two blocks from here. After combining everything with him I went out to find my other best friend, Renjun, he needed help to buy a gift for his date. We walked a lot, a lot and at the end he bought a shirt with an abstract design for her and for him too, I think it's a couples thing. As we ate cookies in the food court, Renjun began a conversation that left me very pensive afterwards:  
-Is not there anyone you like, Jeno?" That you want to spend time together?

\- I really like you, Renjun, I love spending time with you. And with Jaemin too, you're my best friends.

\- No, Jeno, no ... Is not that, is not there anyone you'd like to walk hand in hand or kiss? Anyone you want to go out with on Valentine's Day?

\- I'm going out with Jaemin that day, but without the kiss and that hand in hand thing, we will have some ice cream.

\- But do you want to kiss or go hand in hand with Jaemin?

 I didn’t answer that because it was absurd.

\- Is there no one you want to do this with? Some girl you want to go out with on Wednesday and who would you buy a gift for?

\- No one and why should I spend my money buying this gift for someone else?

\- It's Valentine's Day, that's what people do, they give gifts to the people who go out with them, to conquer them, but also to show how important they are and how grateful they are for spending that day with those people.

\- Got it. There is nobody. I'm going to have ice cream with Na Na and that's it.

We talked about many random things after that, but I could not stop thinking about it. Should I like someone? Who should I call to be my date on that day?

 

**__Part_ _ __2 - The Gift_ _ **

 

I thought during the week and maybe it would be best to show Jaemin how much I liked him, he was my best friend, and if people gave gifts in that day, it would be a good idea to give Jaemin a gift. So on Tuesday I asked Jisung to go to the mall with me after class, but did not say that I would buy a gift for Na Na, he could understand that wrong.

\- Have you bought your present for your date, Jisung?

\- I bought her a scarf, which suits my cap.

\- I do not understand this, do you need to dress as a couple?

\- We don’t need, but it's cool. And friends also do that, you and Jaemin bought the same shoes and you wear them together once in a while.

\- Of course, but this sneaker was very handsome and we both liked it.

We kept talking about these couple thing and I started to think he was right, friends also wear the same clothes, so I could buy something for Jaemin and myself.

\- Have you decided what you will buy? - asked Jisung.

\- Kind of, but I'm in doubt about which model. I want a new headset that is powerful, help me choose.

Jisung was great at this sort of thing, he was a bit of a nerd, he knew all the brands and knew the best, trusted him a lot when it came to technology. We chose a bluetooth headset that fit the ear perfectly and according to Jisung it was one of the best on the market. A bit pricey, but Na Na deserved it.

I did not want Jisung to see that I was taking two, so I just bought one. We went back to the mall and I told Jisung to leave alone that I was going to the training room before, because they were opposite ways, he believed and left. I came back to buy the second pair of headphones and unfortunately they do not have the same color anymore, I bought white for Jaemin and I ended up bringing blues to me, it was not so bad, it's my favorite color.

 

**__Part_ _ __3 - The Kiss_ _ **

 

I found Jaemin at the ice cream shop soon after lunch and he was very happy, I love to see Na Na happy, he overflows happiness and there is no way to be sad next to him. We had ice cream and we talked for a long time. Soon after we went to my dormitory. Renjun and Jisung were out for their respective dates and we could stay there listening to music and talking more about life.

We barely made it, and Jaemin already came talking about how dirty the dormitory was and that we should be more careful about it. I could only laugh because he looked like a mother talking. Jaemin is very cute when he wants.

He set up a playlist for that day and the first song was Taeyeon's Sweet Love. It was a fun playlist, a bit too romantic for my taste, but he had the effort to prepare and I was enjoying listening to those songs with him. After a while he started playing Without You from the hyungs of NCT U and I thought it was a good time to give the gift to him.

\- Na Na, I have a surprise for you.

\- Ihhhh ... Here he comes. - he said, looking suspicious.

\- This is for you - I said, holding out the little box with the headphones.

He picked up suspiciously and opened the package, was visibly surprised, so I said:

\- Bluetooth headsets and are the best, Jisung who helped me choose. I bought a pair for me too and I would like to say that your friendship is very important to me and that I am very happy to spend that day with you. Jaemin was silent for a while and I began to think he did not like the present. Then he said:

\- Jeno, I'm so happy with this gift, but I didn’t buy you anything, I'm sorry.

\- None of that, the biggest gift is your friendship and I'll be happy if you wear these headphones and remember me.

Jaemin opened a huge smile and replied,

\- As if I could forget you, Jeno.

I don’t know why, but at that moment hearing that made me very happy and I felt fulfilled with myself. We continued listening to music for a while and soon he told me that he would have to leave, there were some things he would have to study and he had to train a little the next day. We went to say goodbye and that's when that happened. We held each other for a while and Jaemin held my hands for a while. I was not prepared, not waiting for that, but he gave me a kiss and I had no reaction, at first just correspond and when I realized it was Jaemin, I pushed him and said:

\- You can not do this, what are you thinking?

He did not answer and ran. I wanted to go after him, but at the same time I did not want to. In fact I did not know what I was supposed to do.

 

**__Part_ _ __4 - What Should I Do?_ _ **

 

The next few days were strange, I was avoiding Jaemin at all costs and he had not talked to me either. We had some classes together and I missed them with the excuse of training more. After 3 days avoiding him, he sent me a message saying:

\- Jeno, I'm sorry, I'm worried about you, forgive me.

I did not know what to do at that moment, but I did not want to have to face it, so I blocked him at the same time and kept trying to avoid it to the maximum. I did not know what had happened, whether he had confused things or if I did not understand something. It was not that I did not like the kiss, I truly liked it, it was just that I was not prepared. Prepared to receive a kiss from my best friend, much less to enjoy the kiss. I was gay? I should not be gay should I? How do you find out if you're gay? Do you have a test? Everything was very confusing and I did not know how to solve it all.

I believe that Jisung and Renjun noticed how far I was and after a while they came to talk.

\- Jeno, has anything happened? - asked Jisung.

\- No, it's all right with me. - I replied.

\- Jeno, you're distant, I've noticed you've missed your class, train yourself, tell us what's going on. - Renjun said.

\- It's complicated…

0 We are your friends, we can help you and whatever is complicated, we will help you to solve it. - Renjun replied.

I remained silent for some time, there was no way I could tell them, to say that I kissed a guy and that I liked, how would they face it all?

\- Does it have anything to do with Jaemin? - Jisung asked.

At that moment I trembled, would Jaemin tell them?

\- Did he tell you? - I asked.

\- He said he was worried about you and maybe you need us right now, so tell us what happened. - Jisung said.

\- There's not much I can say about it - I said after a while. - Actually he kissed me and I pushed him, so he ran off and we didn’t talk anymore.

They both looked at me for a while and Renjun said:

\- Why did you push him?

\- He's a guy. - I said.

\- And you do not like guys? - replied Jisung.

\- I don’t know. - I admitted.

\- I thought you liked Jaemin, you even bought him a gift for Valentine's Day.

\- How did you know it was for him?

\- Valentine's Eve, you called me to help you choose a gift, I knew you'd go out with him.

The way the two looked at me seemed to tell me something, it seemed that they knew something I did not know at that moment, it was then that Renjun told me:

\- Jeno, did you enjoyed the kiss?

That question made me nervous because I knew that I had liked it a lot and that I thought several times about how nice it would be to repeat, but that made me a gay guy and I did not want to say that to my friends and if they stopped being my friends?

\- I don’t know - I tried to disguise myself.

\- It's okay if you liked it, Jeno. 2018, people can already be gay, you may like another guy, it's normal. This does not mean that you are gay, there are people who are bisexual. - said Jisung.

How did I hate this brat, how did he know what I was thinking? Besides, he said as if everything was so easy, it made things so simple, it made me feel like an idiot. I continued in silence and Renjun said:

\- Call Jaemin first, he's your friend, your best friend. After we are sure you like Jaemin, you can realize that now and enjoy that he likes you.  Anyway, it is not us who will judge you, but let’s be clear that Jaemin is a hot guy and that you too form a beautiful couple.

That made me red and I could see the two of them looking at each other with a look of satisfaction as they left as if nothing had happened there.

 

**__Part_ _ __5 - My Boyfriend._ _ **

 

I spent some time thinking about everything that I had talked to the boys and maybe they were right, maybe it would be best to face reality. I unlocked Jaemin and said,

\- First of all, I'm sorry for being a complete idiot. I'm sorry I pushed you, avoided you, and left you all this time. I'd like to talk to you personally and it would be great if you could come to my dorm later.

Jaemin was slow to respond, which is something he usually does not do, it made me anxious and I thought I might have lost him.

\- I'm sorry, Jeno, I should not have done what I did. Do you really want to see me?

That answer broke my heart, how could he think I did not want to see him? I spent the last few days controlling and controlling the lack he made in my day. Did I make him think that? Na Na so precious, I should have thought more of him.

\- No need to apologize. Forgive me for making you feel bad and of course I want to see you as soon as possible. - I said.

\- Up. - He send.

That made me a bit scared, because I was not properly ready to receive it, so I ran to the bathroom and tried to make my hair presentable. It was then that the bell rang. When I opened it, I received him with a hug and we stayed for a long time without saying anything, just listening to each other's breathing. So I said:

\- Jaemin, are you gay?

\- I don’t know ... I like you very much, if that makes me gay, then I am. Are you? - he replied.

\- I don’t know either, but I like you, too.

He opened a smile and then said:

\- But do you like me the way I like you? Because you kinda pushed me the other day and yelled at me too.

I felt a little guilty, I thought a little and then said:

\- I'm sorry for acting like that, I was confused and scared. I like you in a very big way, maybe the way you like me, like a boyfriend. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?

He opened a smile and started to cry, it made me very worried and I thought I had done something wrong. I hugged him and asked what happened, he opened a smile and said:

\- I'm just excited. I thought I had lost you forever, that I had lost my love and my friend. Of course I want to be your boyfriend, I really want to.

We kissed again and kissed over and over and over. Listening to the Jaemin saying that aroused something in me. He was the person I liked best in life. It was the person I thought of when I woke up, it was the person I thought about before going to sleep, it was who I wanted to tell everything and who I wanted to share life with. It was an unfamiliar feeling and a little stifling, but at the same time very good. Now he was my boyfriend and if that made me a gay guy, then I was gay.


End file.
